


Young-Bro

by munsterboi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dersecest?, Incest, M/M, Oral, Stridercest - Freeform, beta x alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munsterboi/pseuds/munsterboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave enters a dream bubble only to find the post-scratch version of his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young-Bro

**Author's Note:**

> I got the request for Stridercest or Dersecest on Tumblr, so I decided to mush them together

You don’t know how you got like this, but the only thing you cared about was how good his mouth feels around you.  
You’d been in one of those memory things that the troll’s called “dream bubbles” and encountered what looks like the younger version of your older brother. You guessed since Bro was dead, that this guy showed up in your dream bubble rather than bro himself, meaning they were basically the same person… Or something. They had the same platinum blonde, spiked-back hair and the same lame anime shades. Then the next think you know you two here heatedly making out and he had you pinned beneath him.  
You blamed it on allowing yourself to go a bit soft on the meteor while young-Bro was keeping a daily work-out schedule wherever he was.  
You also knew that he wasn’t as high up on the Etcheladder as you, since he was still decked in his purple Derse jammies, while you were in your God Tier garb.  
But back on track, after you said your greetings, his mouth instantly attacked yours, and then traveled down south.  
Before his mouth wrapped around you, he told you his name was Dirk. So far that name was the only thing babbling out of your mouth.  
Your red eyes watched as his pink lips took the head of your pained erection into his mouth and slowly lowering, swallowing you completely. Once you felt the tight wetness of his throat, your head lolled back and you moaned. You felt him smirk and hum around you, only making you buck your hips.  
Without choking, Dirk brought his head back up then went back down, creating a steady pace. You hit the back of his throat every few times he went back down.   
Soon enough, your found yourself cumming, tugging on Dirk’s hair in warning- it was a lot softer than you remember your brother’s being.  
He pulled his head up just in time, your release spattering against his face and glasses, running down his flushed cheek.   
Swiping his thumb over his chin and licking the mess, he smirked, “Your turn,”  
You already felt yourself stiffen up again.


End file.
